Strolling the distance for you
by FrostedTea
Summary: China, feeling agitated by his siblings and desperate for someone to love him, absent-mindedly and unintentionally begins a long stroll towards Russia. What will happen when he finds out he's been snowed in the house with Russia! China/Russia
1. Chapter 1

**So this RoChu fic has been sitting in my files for months...I don't even know. The story makes no sense... I think I had writers block XD**

**Anyway, just in case you don't know **

**Characters thinking to themselves = **_Italic _

**_And I don't own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p><strong>Strolling the distance for you<strong>

China wandered outside absent- minded, not really paying attention to where he was going, the weather was fair with only a few anomalous clouds blotting the pale blue sky, perfect for a quite stroll.

He walked almost expressionless, his features closer to a frown then a smile. China dressed in his usual attire, not feeling the need for any sort of coat, deciding he wasn't going to very far, he just wanted a little piece from the loudness of his home.

He sighed to himself, letting his legs carry him nowhere. Why did he feel so…hollow inside? Sure he loved his siblings, but they really never treated him as the elder, always as a 'smaller' brother, that really bothered him, even though he knew they all meant well, was it so hard to show a little respect?

_Why can't I be looked up to? _He thought to himself.

The sky had now changed from the pale blue hue, to a gradient of dark blue with blotches of orange glow. China had yet to pay attention to what the time was, or how long he was walking for, completely unaware of the changing surroundings and the slow decrease in temperature.

_Maybe I need more then family love…what! No, that's not it…why would I think that? I'm too old to be thinking like this! _He unintentionally walked faster, angry with his own thoughts, grumbling quietly to himself, unaware that small tears formed in his eyes.

All he heard was the sound of his heavy footsteps rumbling in his ears, small things began to agitate him as a headache began to vibrate through his head. His walking became slower; he lifted palms to his head in an attempt to relieve the pain that pulsed through his head.

_It's getting a little cold…Strange; I don't think it's late enough for it to be this cold?_

The sky now a shade of dark grey, as a hint of feathery snowflakes began to float from the sky.

China stopped walking at the sight of the snowflakes, his feet cold and feeling numb, he looked down to see he had been walking on a thin layer of snow for some time now. In a slight panic he turned around to start walking back, surely if he walked in the same direction he came he would be home in no time, he paused again for a moment taking in the scenery that bound him, or more the lack of scenery… From where he stood to how far he could see he there were sparse trees which appeared on the on the sides of the seemingly invisible path he had been following and a never ending layer of snow, which seemed slightly angelic considering the situation.

_Where am I…? How long have I been out for? Could I have walked to the middle of nowhere… impossible, I would have known right? Maybe if I keep waking I might notice something._

China began shivering as he walked, the snowflakes starting to fall faster, only now he began worrying about his surrounding, and his body shook from a mixture of the new freezing temperature and exhaustion. He felt like crying, screaming.

_What in the world have I done to deserve this! All I ever done was help my family and this is how I'm re-paid. I just want someone to help me for once… love me. _

China felt his eye lids become heavier; he struggled to keep his eyes open as his steps lost rhythm in the thickening snow. He stumbled, falling into the frosty snow, but continued to push himself in desperate hope of finding someone.

* * *

><p>Russia had been sitting in the empty coldness of his own… home? Home was supposed to be a place to feel content, even though the house was huge with many seemingly interesting features, it was more like a prison cell and Russia felt more bored then content being confined to the insides, he had started to make and annoying routine of pacing around the large rooms, before staring at the falling snow through the window while drinking unknown amounts of Vodka.<p>

Grabbing a large size bottle of dangerously clear liquid, he took his usual seat on a large uncomfortable looking sofa, sighing loudly to himself; he watched the endless amounts of snow fall to the ground.

The snow seemed to fall lighter than usual, for the past two weeks the blizzards where quite ferocious…Maybe this was a good sign.

Russia took a long swig from the bottle, leaving the alcohol warm his body up, before gazing outside once again. There was something different…He saw the rugged movements of a… person? Yes a person dressed in red, such a contrast in the pure white, they were very hard to miss.

The figure began to become clear as it clumsily moved closer.

"…Yao…?" Russia whispered a little surprised to himself.

_Maybe this is a very good sign, _he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup it made no sense, it's impossible to walk that distance in such a small amount of time. Well... I made it happen okay! XD<strong>

**Anyway since this story is so old, I forgot what I was going to write for chapter 2 D: **

**So... You tell me what you want Russia to do to China in the next chapter. I'll take any of your suggestions whether they are purvy, or super fluffy. I would love to hear them and you would be helping me out a lot.**

**Thank you. ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people who gave me reviews! I get so exited when I get one :'D**

**1st chapter was so short, I tried to make this one longer but it never happed, I hope the length of these chapters are okay ^^;**

**Ithink this chapter got a bit fluffly? honestly, I think all I can write is fluff xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Russia watched patiently as China's weak body clumsily strode through the thickening snow, walking closer to where Russia's large home was.

China's figure became clear and Russia was able to see the features of the man more closely. Russia leaned in closer to the window putting one of his gloved hands onto the slightly foggy glass of the window to wipe away frosty condensation that blocked his view. The sight was saddening, as the Chinese man limped closer, the bangs of his hair stuck to his cheeks, his face tired and gasping. Russia had showed no emotion on his face. He simply watched and waited for the weak man to appear in front of him.

Russia had no idea what love was, or how the emotion was supposed to feel like, but he couldn't always ignore the tingling feeling of happiness whenever he had seen China, he reminded him of the sunflowers that he liked to keep. Closing his eyes he lightly chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>China felt is legs tremble making it hard to walk straight, the snow crept its way up to his knees and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep walking. The only hope that kept him moving was the blurry image of a large house that he held in his sight. His heavy breathing echoed in his ears.<p>

_Why...me?_

His mind thought he was crying but his face was so numb from cold that he was unable to feel tears, although they froze before even falling.

The mansion like building began to grow bigger in China's sight as he staggered closer. He held his frozen hand out as though he was close enough to touch the building.

_Is it real? I'm not imagining this, am I?_

China felt the stone of the steps that led to the house under his stinging feet, but as he tried to lift his leg to reach another step he felt his knees trembling. He reached the second step, as he did the large door swung open revealing a tall man wearing a heavy looking scarf and coat, sandy blond hair and piercing violet eyes.

"Iv…Iv-an…?" China stuttered through the freezing air that trapped him, but his words became more as an unheard whisper, he suddenly felt overwhelmed with a lightheaded nauseous feeling before his vision completely drained to blackness and his legs gave away, collapsing heavily onto the snow covered steps.

Russia watched as China collapsed into the frosty snow. He wasted no time in lifting the small man's body from the ground with ease, into a bridal style, lightly using a finger to move the wet hair that covered his face, then taking him into the confinements of his home.

Carrying China through his home and into the sitting room where he once waited, he placed China's cold body onto the three seated sofa that he sat in before.

He lit the unused fire place in an attempt to warm the smaller ones body and sat on the chair opposite which faced China. For several minutes he watched China's unmoving body, his figure looking elegant even in such conditions.

Russia felt that tingle in his stomach that he decided he quite liked feeling of while he gazed at China's fragile form, since he hadn't slept in days he felt happy enough to watch over China all night.

He suddenly noticed the older man's body shiver, and realized that his clothes were soaked through.

_Yao will be ill if he stays in wet clothes… _

Russia stood up from where he was seated and kneeled down where China was lying; hesitantly he began to remove China's clothing, gently lifting his body to peel the damp clothing from his body, he then removed his pants and lightly tugged the hair band from his hair, letting it unfold onto the fabric of the chair.

Standing up with clothes in hand, he laid them out near the fire, for a moment he gazed down at China's naked body; he was taken in by his perfect body and clear beautiful skin. Russia's heart beat faster for a second then slowed again.

_Ah, what's that?...that feeling again… what could it be?_

While gazing, Russia realised China's body shivering again, without hesitation he removed his own large coat from his body and placed it over the trembling man.

He picked up the vodka bottle he once had before China had come, and returned back to his seat opposite the sleeping man, that feeling of contentment in his stomach never really going away.

_Hmm…I wonder when my heart will stop beating so fast._

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and the blizzard only fell heavier outside, so much that it was impossible to see out anymore. The only light in the room was that from the fire place, illuminating the room with an orange glow and casting light onto China's angelic like facial features.<p>

China was sill sleeping, breathing lightly, more comfortable under Russia's coat, his hair now dry and little parts had curled around his face and cascaded down his neck.

Russia had yet taken his gaze away from the man; he was completely intrigued why this person could make him feel this way.

_He's actually… beautiful._

Russia lifted the Vodka bottle to his lips only to find that it was empty.

_How long has it been?_

He hadn't been able to sleep recently, because of this there had been a lot of time think, but now that China was sleeping in front of him, time seemed to go much quicker as his eyes watched over at him. He observed as his coat that covered China's body gently and slowly rose up and down with his breathing and the little movements of his face when he was deep in sleep.

_Cute…_

Russia kneeled down where China laid, gazing at his face closer, he removed the glove from his hand, and interested in how soft China's hair would feel he entangled his fingers in his dark locks, it felt extremely soft and light considering how wet and damaged it looked before, Russia wondered how it would feel to nuzzle his hair, though the feeling was discarded, slowly he moved his hand so his palm would rest on his cheek.

Again Russia felt strangely satisfied while feeling the man's velvet like skin.

_Ah…he's still cold? Vodka always warms me up…hmm. No. Vodka doesn't suit Yao…maybe…hot chocolate._

Russia left China's side, for the kitchen, to make him a hot drink. The thought of looking after China had made him suddenly feel warm inside.

_Oh… what am I to do when he wakes up?_

* * *

><p><strong>Why so short! D:<strong>

**Any way thank you so much to anybody who read this, and a massive virtual hug to the reviewers! c:**

**Oh and any ideas on what you would like to happen next will be a big insperation and a huge help ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually getting fun to write ;p**

**Anyway big thank you to the reviewers, everytime I see a new review I get exited and make squee noises ha ha :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Russia returned to the sitting room in slow, light steps, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty that lay on his sofa. He was hesitant on whether he should bring the hot chocolate or not, it meant that he would have to wake the weak man…then he would want to leave.

_I'll give him the hot chocolate in the morning…_

Russia swayed around quietly to return to the kitchen; he paced back and forth in the gloominess of his stone cold room for a few minutes, which seemed to feel much longer as he was not completely sure why he had felt so confused at that moment. Visions of China's sleeping face kept re-appearing in his mind and he could not stop the uncontrollable shiver up his spine at this point.

_I don't want him to wake up and leave; I must make him stay somehow. _

Russia began pacing around again, looking through cupboards for something a little more stronger for himself, as a sad attempt to erase the visions which made his legs feel weak.

* * *

><p>China's body tossed under the heavy fabric of Russia's coat, it agitated his skin and the hair which curled around his face tickled his cheeks causing him to open an eye.<p>

"Mm…where is this?" he spoke quietly his throat dry and his voice raspy, questioning himself, he opened both his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the unfamiliar sight of a single seat chair opposite him and, not too far away, a large fireplace which illuminated the room.

China's eyes widened and his heart beat faster as he realized he had no recollection of what had happened the day before, and now he was suddenly lying in a house in the middle of nowhere…naked?

He sat up from where he was lying, maybe a little too fast as his head felt light and the room began to spin, pain rattled in his skull making him groan, and fall back down onto the sofa holding his head.

_What has happened…? _

Russia stopped pacing and threw away the now empty bottle of liquid which he had been drinking while in his confused state. He heard the rustle of fabric and China groaning. His heart suddenly beat faster.

_He's awake…_

He sighed to himself, disappointed he wasn't able to watch the beautiful man's sleeping face anymore, his heart now pounding, knowing that he would have to speak to China.

_This may be a problem._

Russia made his way to the sitting room, making sure to make his face more welcoming, the last thing he wanted was for China to be scared, if anything he wanted to comfort the man.

"Yao, your awake", he said with a light tone and a soft smile on his face.

China looked rather pained as he held his head and made quite noises to himself, but the smaller man's body shot up once again in a reaction to the voice he heard.

"Ivan! Wha- nhg…" he regretted moving so fast and his throat stung as he shouted, his body throbbed in pain as he fell back down.

Russia kneeled down where he once watched China sleep, staring at him as the smaller held his head in his hands.

"I think you should rest more, until you get better?" He lifted one of his large hands and was about to place it on China's cheek as he spoke, but it was slapped away the moment a finger touched his skin.

"Don't touch me," China spoke weakly, his face showing a very defensive emotion.

Russia withdrew his hand, he couldn't help frowning a little feeling rejected.

"Why am I here? Where are my clothes…? What…did you to me Ivan?" China questioned as he took his hands from his head to pull the coat up to his neck covering most the skin that was in view, he grimaced a little asking the questions.

Russia was taken aback by the tone China spoke in; it hurt Russia that China would accuse him of hurting his body, he noticed China was in pain, he was he would never use it as an opportunity to take advantage him.

"I helped you… you walked through a blizzard and fainted on my doorstep; I didn't want you to freeze so I brought into my home, your clothes are drying by the fire, I just…helped you… how could you of accuse me of anything else." Russia turned his back on China, and sat back into the single chair opposite, he didn't want him to see his hurt expression. His heart sank deeper and deeper the more China spoke to him.

_Yao... really dislikes me… that much?_

A jolt of realization shot through China as he remembered the events of the day before, the arguments with his siblings, he was only supposed to go out for a stroll to clear his head, but he ended up here in this condition. He suddenly had flashbacks of the crippling cold that enveloped his body and stinging numbness of his joints. China instantly felt guilty, for arguing with his siblings, and for accusing Russia when all he did was… save him, though in the back of his mind, he couldn't bring himself to trust the larger intimidating man.

"I'm sorry Ivan…could I just have my clothes please, I want to go home." China asked with a more friendly tone.

"You're clothes are probably still wet,"

"I don't care, I just want my clothes," China got slightly irritated; he was surprised how fast he got agitated while in the presence of Russia, "…please."

Russia moved over to the fireplace to pick up the clothing, the fabric wasn't wet, just a little damp in some places, but he wanted any excuse for China stay.

"You won't be able to go home Yao," Russia said while placing the clothing next to where China was laid.

"Why…?" China's voice rose, a little worried about what Russia was insinuating.

"Because we're snowed in," Russia was very calm compared to China. Russia now stared at China contently waiting for him to dress into his clothes.

"What! Snowed in…" he brought his covered knees up to his chest and hugged them, wide eyed, for a moment he could feel Russia's icy stare on him which made his body shiver, "What are you looking at? I can't change when you're staring at me!"

"That's a shame, you have beautiful body," Russia rose with a hint of a smile on his face, and began to walk into the kitchen.

"EXCUSE ME?" China's face visibly lit up red, mostly from anger but also embarrassment as he realised it was Russia who had took his clothes off in the first place, "just…leave me alone."

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Russia smiled, happy with China's little reaction.

"No, I would rather have tea; Echinacea tea would help my head from throbbing."

"I…only have hot chocolate…" Russia's smile instantly dropped.

"Uhh… hot chocolate is…okay." He spoke hesitantly.

Russia walked back into the kitchen his smile returning.

China sighed quietly in relief, happy that Russia left the room for a while; honestly he was very intimidated by the taller man, he didn't know whether to take what he says seriously, sometimes he just unintentionally scared him.

_I don't think Ivan would hurt me…_

China pondered on his thoughts while he began to dress himself, for some reason he could feel the lingering touch of Russia's fingers on his body from where the taller man undressed him before, he blushed at the thought, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly to erase the feeling.

_He didn't have to undress me!... pervert…_

He sat down upright now fully clothed, as he tied his hair back with the band, his thoughts drifted to his siblings and the arguments he had before.

_I told them…I wouldn't come back, why would I say something so hurtful?_

He remembered the furious voice he used, and the angry reactions his body made, most of all he could remember the tears that glistened in Taiwan's eyes. He couldn't remember all of what he had said, but it must have been something terrible to make his siblings that upset.

_What…came over me?_

China brought his palms up to his eyes, he wasn't going to cry…he hadn't cried in years, and although no tears fell his eyes stung with regret.

_I have to go home somehow…apologize…everything will be back to normal then…but I'm snowed in… in Ivan's house._

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, and fell into an almost foetal position as his mind wandered deep into thought.

Russia finished stirring the sweet chocolate mixture into the large mug of steaming milk.

_Yao will be staying until morning… if the blizzard keeps up, he may not be able to leave for weeks._

He was delighted at the thought, and his face beamed knowing he would be able to watch China's peaceful sleeping face again.

With a constant smile on his face he walked back into the sitting room, with the hot drink in hand.

His smile was instantly replaced with a saddened frown as he witnessed China sitting in a defensive foetal position. He placed the mug of hot drink onto the nearest table; he carefully walked over to the sofa and sat down slowly next to the other man attempting not to startle him.

"Yao…"

Russia had the urge to touch him…pull him into a comforting embrace, tell him not to be so…upset, but he remembered the reaction China had before to his touch, and he wanted to avoid the feeling of rejection in his heart.

_Is staying with me really that bad?... so bad that I would make Yao so upset…_

China lifted his face and broke from his position to grab Russia's shirt in two balled fists, his face red with anger and his eyes glassy.

"I don't care if I'm snowed in I want to go home…I need to!" China's voice broke as shouted.

He didn't know why he aimed his anger towards Russia, but the guilt he felt for leaving his family after such arguments made his insides burn.

Russia was taken aback by his sudden change in emotion; he still fought back the urge to hold him tightly, but he was also curious to why he was acting this way.

_Surly…he couldn't hate me that much…_

Russia hoped there was more meaning to why he was acting this way, and not just dislike for the larger country. He stared at the smaller man's angry face, then into his glassy eyes, he looked as though he could break out into tears any minute.

"Yao…it's okay to cry," Russia spoke almost in a whisper, and attempted to rest a light reassuring hand on his shoulder.

China shivered as Russia's large hand rested on his shaking shoulder; he shrugged it off, disliking the feeling.

"I DON'T want to cry, I WANT to see my family!" He shouted and began to punch weak fists into Russia chest as he repeated his need to return home.

Russia was saddened by China's outburst his brow knitted together as the smaller physically let his anger out on him.

He wasn't sure how to react, his heart was conflicting with his stomach, suddenly he grabbed the thin writs of the frantic man and pulled him into a tight embrace wrapping his arms around his back and entangled a hand into his hair, bringing his head closer to his chest. In his head he feared rejection, but the expression that China displayed tugged at his chest and his body moved before his mind could process what he was actually doing. Russia felt his own cheeks heat up as he could feel China's fragile body so close to his own.

"Yao... please tell me what happened," Russia spoke softly, attempting to sound comforting, although he may have heard his own voice break a little in the moment, his heart beat endlessly in his chest where China's head lay.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've actually read this far and you like it, your my new best friend ;u;<strong>

**Really though, I haven't writen anything for months, so for people to like my writing means a lot to me ^_^**

**So... what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Leave Reviews, I love them! and I love you for leaving them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo another Chapter! :D **

**Once again thank you so much for Reveiws ;u;**

**I notice a lot of people writing Ivan as a creepy stalker type, but honestly, I love writing him as a cuddly type if you know what I mean, I just like writing cute stories. xD **

**This Chapter has a flashback from chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

One minute China had been venting his anger onto Russia, then, next he was strongly pulled into bone breaking embrace.

_What?_

China was confused by this point, the thoughts in his head where unable to process properly, and he was stunned to say the least, he felt that large hand entangle into his hair, pushing his face closer to others chest. Only then did he realise that the larger country had his arms wrapped around him. He attempted to push away from the embrace but he just felt the strong arms tighten around his back. Suddenly, being so close to the others body, China felt Russia's heart beat softly but at a new speed against his cheek where his face lay.

_Why…is his heart beating so fast?_

For a short time China felt... he wasn't sure how he felt, protected maybe? Safe?

He could feel his body slowly relaxing in the protecting arms, his eyes feeling tired. Before shutting his eyes he heard Russia's voice speaking softly, the tone surprised the Chinese man and his heart began to beat abruptly, for who knows what reason? China had no idea why.

"Please tell me what happened?" He heard Russia ask.

He was a little startled by the sudden voice, and once again China tried pushing away from Russia's large body, but the arms around him where to strong.

"No, please just let me go," He answered clearly in a hope that Russia would oblige.

"I'm not going to let you go Yao, not until you tell me why your acting this way," Russia made no intentions of moving.

China felt irritated at Russia's persistence, any sense of relaxation that he once had when he was hugged by the larger man drained completely and he now felt restless.

"You don't need to know anything,"

"Then…is it me?" Russia's voice was very quiet.

"What…?" China questioned with a slight confused tone in his voice.

"Do you hate me so much?"

Russia still held onto the smaller man, and frowned to himself, hoping that what he thought was untrue.

"No, that's not it,"

Russia perked up instantly, his frown changing to a sweet smile.

"Then, do you like me?" he asked sounding happier.

"I don't…dislike you, sometimes you can be too much…like now," China sighed, "If you let me go… I'll tell you what happened."

Russia was hesitant on letting go of China but he decided to slowly unwrap his arms from China's body, still lingering his hands over the man's shoulders.

China moved away from Russia, sitting near the edge of the chair.

"It's my siblings… they probably hate me," China covered his face with his hands, "I remember telling them how much they don't respect me and I told them that they wouldn't be able to live without me then I left saying I would never come back, I must have said more because I could remember the tears in their eyes as I left, I just can't remember, and I really didn't mean it, and I have to go home to apologize…" China spoke faster the more he explained, his body starting to shake.

"Yao… I know you didn't mean to say such things, you're the most giving person I know, that's why I think you need to think about yourself more," Russia smiled in a way to reassure China.

China noticed Russia's smile, _why is he smiling?_ It was nice, his words seemed to mean something, but although China's ears listened to Russia's words, his mind did not take notice.

"Your wrong Ivan, I'm selfish, selfish for leaving them, they've never been without me before, how will they survive?"

"No, you're wrong Yao; your siblings have grown so much and are strong countries because of you. You're so considerate and kind-hearted, and I think you have given too much in the past, so much that there's nothing left for yourself, Yao is there something you've wanted but never had?"

Russia's words and the expression in his voice made his chest feel tight, he had never heard Russia talk so much and he wasn't sure if he was just making up comforting words to make him feel better, but the sincerer expression on the bigger man's face forced him to believe the country, and it felt sort of…calming?

China lifted his head a little to look at Russia with a confused expression, when he questioned China.

_Is there something I've wanted but never had?_

**Flashback**

**China began shivering as he walked, the snowflakes starting to fall faster, only now he began worrying about his surrounding, and his body shook from a mixture of the new freezing temperature and exhaustion. He felt like crying, screaming.**

_**What in the world have I done to deserve this! All I ever done was help my family and this is how I'm re-paid. I just want someone to help me for once… love me. **_

**End Flashback **

_I want love…real love…_

China could feel his cheeks heat up, his stomach was in knots at the thought, he covered his face with his arms and turned away from Russia.

_Ivan would have enough to say if he saw me this embarrassed._

"Uh… no I don't believe there's anything I've really wanted."

Russia could see China's obvious blush, he was terrible at hiding his emotions and Russia found this to be cute.

"There really is nothing you want? Then why are you so embarrassed, show me your face."

Russia gently grabbed China's arms to pull them away from his face which revealed his flushed expression, he smiled happily at the older country.

"What is it you want Yao? Whatever it is I will try my best to help you achieve it."

China pulled his arms away from Russia's grip and placed his hands nervously in his lap, he sat stiffly.

"You can't help me…because what I want is… love." China's voice turned into a whisper as he muttered the word 'love'.

Russia wasn't sure what he heard, he wasn't sure if China said anything at all.

"Yao I didn't hear you…say it again…what did you want?"

China became irritate and more embarrassed and he were sure his face was the brightest shade of red possible.

"I SAID I WANT LOVE OKAY! And not just family love, the type of love that makes your heart beat so fast you can hardly speak, the type of love that sends shivers down your spine and fills you stomach with butterflies … I just want to be loved by a person who would cherish me for the rest of my life…"

China was taken aback by his own words; he dropped his face into the pillow on the sofa to cover his bashful expression.

"Ahh fo-forget what I said…it meant no-nothing."

Russia was wide eyed as he processed in his mind what China had just said, it made sense to Russia.

_Heart beating fast…shivers down my spine…the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, I have felt all of this when I'm with Yao. Ah so I have fallen in love with Yao._

Russia saw China hiding his face in the pillow, but all he could see was the back of his long dark hair. He could just imagine how adorable the expression he was hiding was, and he quietly chuckled to himself.

"You can still get what you want Yao…"

"What are talking about, I'm too old to have those sorts of feelings, and who wants an old country like me."

Russia began to stroke China's hair, enjoying the smoothness.

"No one is too old to feel love Yao, and you're not too old for someone to love you ether."

China rose is head from the pillow to stop Russia from stroking his hair, even though he liked the feeling, it felt relaxing, he wanted to deny this feeling.

"I think it's…too late for me now."

Russia was able to see China's face, the blush now just a light tint of pink.

"Yao…" Russia wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell him he had fallen for him, he just didn't know how to express it, and he felt as though his heart wanted to break out from his chest "I…"

"Ivan?"

China was confused why Russia was unable to speak, then he noticed the blush that crept onto the larger man's face.

_Ivan is…blushing?_

"Yao… everything you said, I have felt it."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I'm with you Yao, sometimes my heart will beat so fast I can't speak properly. When I touch your skin or stoke your hair I get shivers down my spine, and when I thought about watching your sleeping face I got butterflies in my stomach… I've fallen in love with you Yao."

Every part of China's body was frozen except for his heart which thumped in his chest so fast; everything was so quiet he was afraid that his heart could be heard in the silent room. China heard every part of Russia's confession, but ignored the little part of him that felt happy that someone liked him so much. He decided that he should forget what Russia had said; maybe he had been drinking too much Vodka… He didn't know what to believe.

"Iv-Ivan, it's late, you must be tired, maybe you should go to bed,"

"I don't sleep,"

"You don't…what...well I'm tired… I'll sleep here tonight, please could you just… go into a different room when I sleep,"

"Yao…"

"Ivan, I want you to take me home tomorrow, I don't care if there's a blizzard, I'll do anything return back to my family,"

Russia picked up his coat, and placed it over China, with that he left the room without saying a word, he wanted to say something, but it just got caught in his throat and there was something inside that hurt…It almost felt like rejection, no he didn't feel like he was completely rejected, China just needed a little encouragement.

China watched as Russia left the room, his heart slowly returning to normal speed, but the tugging in his stomach lingered. He lay back down onto the sofa and pulled the large coat over him, he wasn't really tired, he just needed an excuse not to talk to the larger man after his confession, the confession that still echoed in his head. China curled his body up and attempted to close his eyes.

_Ivan is in love… with_ _me?_

* * *

><p><strong>What? No kiss yet? Oh well I always thought it would take Yao a long time to fall in love or relise he's in love. xD<strong>

**Reveiws are welcome! 3**


End file.
